No You're Not
by snowstrm23
Summary: Raven is upset, and who does she happen to run into? None other than Beast Boy. Was originally a oneshot. But a continuation was asked for. Now Complete.
1. Part 1

So ... here's the deal. This was originally a one-shot, but a few people asked for a continuation ... and ask and you shall recieve I guess. So I guess I will just continue writing one-shot type of deals for the chapters. I've changed the status from being complete to "in progress". So, here is Part One.

BTW, I do not own the Teen Titans. Do I wish I did? Hell ya! But sadly, I don't. Enjoy!

* * *

**"No You're Not"**

Tears streamed down her face, marking her cheeks with the pains of her life. She had not left her room for fear that her fellow team mates would have found out about her "unusual" break down.

She had spent the entire day crying and tried so desperately to keep her powers in check. She only slipped a few times, but the others merely thought that it was just her meditating and something or someone had been unlucky enough to disturbed her.

The tears continued to flow and she moved quickly, and quietly, to the bathroom all the while each stepped pained her, and yet each step brought her another step closer to some type of comfort. In the bathroom she could fill the bath tub up with warm water and just drown her sorrows away ... or at least try.

Within moments she came to the door, and as she went to turn the knob a wave of panic hit her and she quickly pulled her hood up over her face. A few mere second later the door opened and the light poured out of the room.

Beast Boy was standing in the doorway. He looked up and took a few steps back, obviously surprised. "AH," he screamed. He took a few seconds to notice that it was just Raven. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Raven, you startled me," he paused, and then looked down the hallway both to the left and right of him. "What are you doing up this late at night?" He asked casually.

Raven opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. She defiantly did not want Beast Boy to know that there was something wrong, although a little piece of her wanted so badly to just seek some kind of comfort. She pushed this feeling aside and shook her head lightly.

"Raven, is everything ok?" Beast Boy asked a little worried.

Feeling a little nervous she turned around and started walking away. She would come back when she knew that the green titan was asleep. As she did so she said in her usual monotone, "I'm fine." The dark sorceress didn't want anyone to see her in this state. It had become a ritual for her. She would lock herself in her room and claim to be meditating when in reality she would cry her heart out. She cried for herself, and for those of her team. She was empathic, and that meant feeling the emotional turmoil her friends were in. She could handle the emotional baggage of her friends; that was nothing compared to her own emotions. Although, one emotion got to her more than the others; Love. Love was an emotion she wanted to feel for herself. She felt the way Starfire loved Robin and how Robin loved Starfire. It was something she had found herself longing for.

In any other situation, Beast Boy would have shrugged and thought nothing of it, but he refused to ignore her this time. Something bit at him, telling him something wasn't right.

He sprinted forward, "No you're not. Raven, Raven wait up," he said in a high whisper.

Raven quickened her pace, she was not in any condition to speak, let alone have a conversation. "Go away," she said demandingly.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran past her, then turned back into his human self and stood before her. "Raven, what's the matter? Why do you seem ... upset?"

Raven grimaced under her hooded cloak. She clenched her teeth, "I'm not upset," she stated in an almost deadly voice.

If Beast Boy had any brains he would have backed down at the tone of voice she said that in, but something in the back of his head told him she shouldn't be alone. Not this time.

Raven moved around him and into her room, which happened to be only a few steps away. Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew in after her.

"Get out of my room," Raven said, her voice a little louder than a whisper, but not as demandingly as it was only mere seconds ago.

Changing back into his human self Beast Boy tried asking again, "Raven, what's wrong?"

The tears that Raven had tried to hold back were starting to make themselves known. Her back was towards Beast Boy, so Raven was grateful for that.

So there they stood, Raven facing her bed, and Beast Boy looking at her backside, pondering what he should do.

Gathering her strength and sniffling a sob she looked side ways, her face still hidden by her cloak. "Get out," she stated emotionless.

Beast Boy stood up straighter, "No, some thing is telling me not to ... not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" Raven nearly shouted, as a candle exploded from her night stand.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Raven, something must be wrong, I can feel it."

For some reason, Raven found that a comfort, yet she continued to deny it, "I'm not upset, just leave."

Beast Boy closed the gap between them. He placed both his hands on both sides of her shoulders and turned her around so that she was facing him and gently took her hood off. "Raven, you're—" he stopped, to see any trace of Raven crying was _highly_ rare. He decided against making it a big deal and smiled softly, "It looks like you need a friend."

Raven had not looked at him, but after saying that her downward glancing eyes met his. The once silent tears now flowed freely. She fell to her knees and Beast Boy quickly fell to his beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and shockingly she did not resist.

"Sssshhhh," Beast Boy said softly. "Raven, you need to tell me what's wrong. How long have you been crying? _Why_ have you been crying?" He asked a little too quickly then he had meant.

"You wouldn't understand," she spit out between sobs.

Beast Boy took his right hand and lifted her chin so that they were looking straight at each other. "Try me," he said simply.

If Raven wasn't in such a vulnerable state she would have blasted him away, but her sadness, her loneliness, forced her to voice her thoughts. She looked down, holding her head in her hands. "I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of feeling love that isn't meant for me to feel. I want to know what it's like to be the object of someone else's affection," she blurted out.

Taking a moment to register what was just said, Beast Boy looked ... shocked. He knew exactly what she was going through, minus the actually feeling those emotions.

"Raven, listen to me, you're probably right. I'm sure I don't have any idea what it is you're going through. How hard it is to watch everyone around you fall in love or to watch someone you do love to say that they are not deserving of it. How hard it is to think you have found it, but learn that you have to let it go because in some strange way, it wasn't meant to be..." he trailed off.

Looking up at him, she didn't know what to say. Maybe he did understand or maybe he was just trying to trick her. She didn't know, she didn't care, she just wanted someone to comfort her.

Beast Boy continued, "Raven, how long have you been doing this?"

The gothic titan didn't want to answer, tears still silently flowed. Beast Boy didn't seem to mind. Instead of forcing her to answer, he sat down Indian style, and pulled her into his lap. At first she was hesitant, but with a few coaxes Beast Boy managed to get her to sit in his lap.

That's all she needed, she just wanted someone to hold her. She couldn't believe it was the goofy, green titan that she had lived with all these years, but she didn't care.

"Before this, I felt sometimes, that nobody's ever held me down and forced me to cry or made me hug them. It's like I say 'oh I'm fine' and I walk away. Nobody has ever reached out for me and said, 'no you're not'," Raven stated.

Whispering into Raven's ear, "That's because you've never let anyone in." He paused for a few moments then continued, "Raven, you're not super woman you know. You're half human. You have emotions just like everyone else. You can't pretend everything's ok when it clearly isn't ... and now that you've let me in, you can come to me whenever you need me. I'm always here ... and before you say anything else, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Raven looked up at him, "Beast Boy, I know this will sound strange coming from me, but can I ask a favor of you?"

Smiling, Beast Boy said, "Anything."

She sighed, "Will you ... stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She looked ashamed.

Beast Boy nodded, and Raven teleported them to her bed. They were still in the same position as they were before on the floor. After settling, Beast Boy leaned against the head board as Raven snuggled into him.


	2. Part 2

Her eyes fluttered open only to see a green chest. At first her mind didn't register it as anything, but after a few moments, w_ait ... green chest?!_ Raven's mind shouted. She couldn't have been that vulnerable ... right? She lowered her gaze and was very much relieved when she saw that she was still wearing her clothes and Beast Boy was wearing his pants.

Beast Boy had only one arm wrapped around Raven's shoulder. There were a couple of reasons for that. One, he didn't want someone to come in and assume _anything_. Two, he knew Raven was extremely upset and refused to give off any type of hint that would lead to something they would both regret later on; and three, he had to remind himself that she was just his _friend_.

He hadn't really fallen asleep at all. He was far more concerned with making Raven as comfortable and as happy as possible. He didn't understand why, but he just liked watching her sleep, feeling her breath and just looking so relaxed. Had he not known any better, he'd swear she was an Angel.

She stirred and Beast Boy smiled. "Good morning," He said happily.

Raven slowly rose from her position and sat up. She looked towards the window. It was, indeed, morning. Weather it was good or not she hadn't decided. She turned her head to the right and glanced at the clock. Nine o'clock. _Dang it._ They missed combat practice. She looked back at the green titan. "Why didn't you wake me up? Robin is not going to be happy with this," She said in her usual emotionless tone.

Beast Boy slid off the bed and stood up. "You had a rough night and you looked like you needed a good night's sleep. Besides, you fell asleep late and that meant sleeping in," he smiled as he walked towards the door.

Raven didn't do anything, which was a shock to Beast Boy. No one was allowed in her room and Beast Boy figured that once she had woken up and saw him he'd be blasted half way to China. Something seemed off, but he pushed it aside considering the state she was in only hours ago.

* * *

Later that day, Raven found herself alone with Starfire. How this came to happen was beyond her. The part that really shocked her was that they were discussing a serious subject. Actually, it was more of a one sided conversation. Starfire was doing most, if not, all the talking. 

"...it is a wonderful feeling and I feel that it is what you Earthlings call _love_," Starfire smiled sweetly. She clasped her hands together and giggled.

Raven had not paid any attention to what the Tamaranian girl had said. She was well aware of her talking, but none of her words registered. Actually, they didn't need to be. She was quiet aware of what she was describing. It was the cause of her break down the previous night; but of course, anything to do with love was automatically shut out, or at least she _tried_ to shut out.

Starfire sighed in sadness; she knew Raven was not paying much attention to her. She perked up soon afterwards. "Raven, have you ever felt the love for someone?" She asked joyously.

_What a wonderful time to actually pay attention to her, _Raven sighed. "No, Starfire, I haven't."

"You have not, or you chose not to?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I choose not to. If I allowed myself to get close to anyone, I would end up hurting them, possibly even destroying them. I refuse to let that happen. I can't afford to let anyone be my weakness. I am stronger if I remain," she paused and sighed silently, "alone."

Starfire sat up straighter. "Raven, holding people away from you and denying yourself love. That does not make you strong. If anything, it makes you weaker," she said softly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm not holding people away from me," she paused, "And how does that make me weaker?"

Starfire gained a serious look, "Because, dearest friend, you are doing it out of fear."

With that being said, Starfire rose from her seat and walked out of the operations room. Raven just sat there, staring at her cup of tea thinking about what Starfire had just recently said.

* * *

Once again it was evening. The day had gone by relatively fast. A few bad guys, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Robin obsessing over when Slade would attack them, and Starfire had spent most of the day talking about how much she had _the feelings_ for the team leader. 

Raven was seated in the middle of her floor chanting and meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." when she heard a faint knock on her door. She opened one eye and shortly after, closed it. All the while continuing her chanting.

Leaning up against the door, Beast Boy listened for any sign that Raven was in her room. He smiled when he heard her faint voice. He stood up straight and knocked again.

"Go away," Raven demanded from within her room.

Beast Boy's smile never faded, "Raven, can we talk?" he said in a some what important tone.

Sighing, Raven got up from her meditation position and walked towards the door. _Why am I always the one they turn to?_ She asked herself. She opened the door and looked out at the green titan. "What?"

"Can I come in?" He asked as nicely as he could.

If he had not been in her room last night and this morning, she would have said no, but what was the point of that? He'd simply state that she owed him one. She stepped aside, allowing him access to pass.

Beast Boy sat down on the floor instantly. He didn't touch anything and he didn't have any intentions of doing so. He just wanted to talk.

"Speak," Raven said instantly.

Beast Boy turned into a dog, barked and whined.

Raven lowered and shook her head. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she stated.

He cocked his head to the side and then changed back into his human self. "I know, but I just had too," he grinned. He coughed to clear his throat after the glare he received from the dark sorceress. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked again.

Beast Boy sat up straighter, "I wanted to know how you were doing," he said seriously.

"How I'm doing? What are you talking about?" She asked.

The green changeling looked at the floor with a new found interest. "Well, you've been there for everyone else. Helping us solve our problems or little issues that we may have with one another," he looked up at her, "It's about time someone did the same for you. You're calmer now. So this would be the best time to talk."

"It's nothing. Really. Last night was just a mixture of everyone else's feelings. I couldn't control them," Raven lied.

Beast Boy obviously didn't buy it. He didn't move or budge. "Raven, I know you better than that. Last night was all you. Now, either you open up to me, or I start asking a million and one questions about what you said last night."

Raven didn't say anything.

He sighed heavily and looked at his green hands, "Raven, why did you think you weren't deserving of love?" He looked up and to the side for a little bit and then looked back at her, "Why do you make up excuses to feed that ridiculous conclusion?"

"They're not excuses," Raven shot back.

Beast Boy stood up, "No, Raven, they _are_ excuses. The only reason you think otherwise is because those stupid monks, although they did it for good reason, told you that if you felt anything it would destroy this dimension. I understand they had good intentions. They're worried about the _entire_ universe and not just one person, but I mean ... come on!" He paused for a moment, "You're human too, Raven. You automatically earned the right to feel. Especially love!"

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt something other than rage and concern from the changeling. She opened her eyes, "The monks of Azarath are not stupid. I'm the daughter of Trigon. I possess his power, although not at the levels of his own, but still. If I allowed my feelings to intervene with every little thing, who knows what will happen."

Beast Boy pointed at her, "Exactly! _WHO_ knows what could happen?!" He shouted as if he won the lottery.

Raven looked away. "Who would possibly care for a demon?" Raven stated sadly.

He looked at her softly but seriously, "I would."

The dark princess looked at his direction, her eyes wide open as if she had seen a ghost. "WH-what?" She asked completely off guard.

Beast Boy sat down. "Look," he sighed heavily, "Raven, you may be half demon, but there's more to you then just that. You don't _act_ like a demon. To me, you're ... an angel. You're beautiful, wonderful, caring," he smiled, "I know you're feeling what I'm feeling. I like you Raven, possibly even love you. Why do you think I was so persistent yesterday? I can't bare to see you sad," he chuckled nervously, "I mean, each tear that fell from your eyes, I just ... I just wanted to ... I don't know. I wanted to hurt the ones that told you those lies, and I wanted to kiss you and tell you that I care and that I love you." He looked down, "But I know you don't feel that way towards me, so I've gotten use to the fact of being 'just friends'." He got up and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "No matter what, I'm always here for you. I promise."

With that being said, he walked out of her room with both a small smile on his face, and a tear in his eye.


	3. Part 3

Raven was left in a bewilderment of emotions. _What just happened? _Was the only sentence she could form within the confines of her mind. She sat there, confused.

* * *

Beast Boy had gone straight to his room. As soon as he entered he had locked the door so that he would have no visitors - unwelcome or otherwise. Not that he had people come in and out of his room. It was merely for security reasons. 

_What did I just do?_ He asked himself. He paced around his dirty room and thought nothing of it. He walked past his full length mirror about twenty times until he finally looked up and saw himself in it. A sigh escaped his lips. "Why would she even want me?" He asked himself. He shook his head, "No, this isn't about me. This is about Raven," he said sternly to the mirror.

He turned away and walked over to his bed. He looked down at the pile of pillows and blankets and collapsed, face first into the bed. He grumbled, why couldn't Raven just see what he did?

* * *

Honestly, Raven had never been so confused in her life. Everything she said, and did, was based on what she was taught in Azarath. 

Did Beast Boy have a valid point? Did the monks in Azarath mislead her? Did they lie to her? Did they really foretell that emotions, including love, were going to be her down fall?

Her head throbbed with such questions. She lied backwards on her bed. "The monks taught you what you know. They took you in, taught you how to use your powers for good. They would never mislead you," a voice told her.

* * *

Days had gone by and Raven avoided Beast Boy as much as possible. In doing so, she avoided everyone else. Staying in her room and using the excuse, "Meditating", was enough to keep them from interrogating her any further. 

Of course, Beast Boy knew better than that. He sighed to himself. He didn't mean to scare her away when he told her that he liked, no, _loved_ her. Once again ... he screwed up.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted when she heard a knock at the door. She opened her eyes wide, _please don't be-_

"Raven," the voice came, "Raven, its Robin. Can we ... talk?" He asked hesitantly.

She sighed in relief as she got up and walked over to the door. It slid open only revealing half of her. "What?"

Robin cleared his throat, "We need to talk," he paused, "Can I come in?" he asked softly.

Standing, she thought about it. She knew that if she rejected, he would leave and then come right back. This wasn't just about two people; this was about the entire team.

Stepping aside, "What is this about?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

Robin walked past her slowly. They were both standing inside Raven's room. "You haven't really been around lately. There is a very fine line between you needing to be alone and avoiding us all together. What's going on?"

Raven was thankful her hood was up. "Nothing, I'm just, not feeling well."

"I don't believe that. Something's not right. Tell me what it is, please," he turned to her.

Raven looked him dead in the eyes, "Why is everyone so concerned when I meditate more often then usual?"

"Because it usually means something's wrong," Robin replied honestly.

Raven sighed. "I'm just ... I don't know ... confused."

"About?" Robin instantly asked.

"Wondering if the monks of Azarath mislead me. Made me believe that I'm not allowed to feel emotions because then I'd be giving into my dark side," she blurted out.

"Is this why you've been avoiding everyone?" Robin asked, making sure that this was, in fact, the reason of Raven's strange behavior.

"Yes," Raven confirmed.

"Raven," Robin started, "I don't know what it is the monks told you, only you know that. What I do know, is that just because you _feel_ something, that doesn't mean it automatically makes that bad. It's how you _react_ to those feelings. You're allowed to feel Raven, you're half human. You can't deny that." He paused, then continued, "Don't reject your feelings, you're powers come from your emotions, if you _were_ completely emotionless, you would be powerless, right?"

Raven nodded.

"See, you _are_ allowed to feel. The monks we're probably just afraid that if you felt a whole lot, you'd be more vulnerable to give in to your dark side. You're older now, more responsible. You can handle it," he said softly as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

Looking at him, she realized that he did have a point. Maybe, maybe she could handle it.


	4. Part 4

If anyone was to ask Beast Boy what his favorite thing to do in his life was, he'd automatically tell you that it was playing game station with the other guys in the tower, especially Cyborg. Sure, it was a rare occasion if he actually _beat_ the metallic titan, but he always tried his best.

So is it any wonder that Cyborg thought it odd that his little buddy was just sitting there pressing buttons with only one hand, as the control remained in his lap?

"Yo man, is something wrong?" Cyborg, who was finally getting tired of beating the changeling, was getting _tired_ of beating Beast Boy. I mean, come on, the guy wasn't even trying!

Beast Boy looked down at his controller. He wanted to tell Cyborg what was bugging him so badly, but exploiting Raven's personal thoughts, feelings, was much like treason; and the punishment was more than likely death instantly. That's not something the green titan wanted. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "No, just," he paused. What could he say that wouldn't make him anymore suspicious than he already was? "I'm just really tired," he stated, faking a yawn, "I'm going to go take a nap. I'll see you later Cy."

Cyborg knew it was something more than just being tired. He's half mechanical, he's not stupid. He _knows_ when someone is lying just by checking his vital signs, such as heartbeat, body heat, and so on. The only person this didn't work on was Robin. He had trained himself to keep everything looking cool while telling a lie if he needed too. Anyway, he figured it would be best to just let him go. He would give him time to solve it himself, and then he would intervene if needed. "Okay man, take it easy."

Beast Boy nodded, set the controller down on the table in front of him, and headed for his room.

As he walked out, Robin walked in. The last thing BB heard was Cyborg asking Robin if he wanted to play game station with him and Robin eagerly accepted. BB smiled and shook his head. Man he missed being his goofy self.

* * *

Raven had remained in her room, meditating, wondering, and contemplating her choices. She could remain the same, push her emotions away, or give in to them.

If she continued pushing them away, she would remain as she now stands. She will grow up, advance in her powers, and constantly keeping her friends in danger and trying to deal with the hidden emotions of her fellow titans.

However, if she gave in to her own emotions, she would grow and advance in ways she couldn't even possibly imagine. She would be able to feel things that were meant for her to feel and not someone else.

"What are you so afraid of?" a voice asked softly.

She opened her eyes quickly and looked around, panic surging through her instantly. "Who's there?" She asked, hiding the fear in her voice.

"As if you don't know, come on Rae. Who else would be in your room while you mediate?"

Raven relaxed a little bit. It was one of her emotions. The one that cared about everything and the one emotion that spent a lot of time with _Love_.

"What do you want?" Raven demanded.

A transparent version of Raven glowed in front of her. The only her cloak was a light purple color. She spoke softly, caringly, "What are you so afraid of, Raven? Why is this bugging you so badly?"

Raven had to look away, away from herself. "I'm not afraid of anything," she looked back at her emotion, "and what makes you think this is bugging me?"

"Raven," her caring emotion sat down next to her, "Because I know it is. I'm part of you. I may not be able to feel everything you feel, since i'm just one of many of your feelings, but I know deep down that this decision is something you've been avoiding for quiet some time," she paused then slowly continued, "It took a silly green changeling to get you to actually open up and think about this. He cares about you and he's only trying to help you see that there is more to your life then hiding from Hate," she paused again, "from Trigon."

Tears began to fill Raven's beautiful eyes.

"You care about him and he cares about you. I mean, he told you he _loves_ you Rae. Come on, he deserves a chance. _You_ deserve a chance. Aren't you a tired of feeling the things that Robin and Starfire feel for one another? Aren't you tired of feeling that kind of like or love that wasn't meant for you to feel to begin with? Wouldn't you much rather feel it for yourself and not for someone else? I know you care about your friends, I know you care what happens to this world, this dimension should things make a turn for the worst. But who's to say that love is the one that causes that destruction? What if ... what if love saves it all?"

The tears that filled her eyes slowly started pouring out. "Wh- what if you're wrong?" She whispered.

"That's why we have hope."

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't sleep. He tried, he really did, but this was just bugging him way too much. He needed to get some fresh air. That is the reason he was sitting on the edge of the tower. He sighed heavily. He looked out at the sunset, or what was left of it. The stars had started to make themselves known. He looked up with heavy heart. "You know, why is it I can fight crime but I can't fight what it is I'm feeling? Why do you send me girls that I can't help but fall in love with and then just take them away or have them outside of my grasp?" He complained to the heavens.

"Those stars aren't going to give you answers. Not unless you can read them correctly," a familiar voice stated evenly.

The green titan's body tensed. There was absolutely no reason for him to ask how much she had heard for she had already informed him.

Sensing his discomfort she stopped walking forward. "May I join you or am I intruding?"

Turing his head side ways he smiled, "Not at all, Raven, I'm sure there's enough room up here for both of us."

She sat down next to him, leaving enough space for him to feel comfortable. Neither of them said a word for a few long moments.

"As you may have already known, I come up here quiet often," she stated slowly.

Beast Boy turned his head to face her as she looked out at the sky.

"What people don't see is that I too ask the stars for guidance," she looked down at her hands, "Asking the heavens for forgiveness and wondering if they would grant me any chance of happiness or the ability to see feel things for myself and not through those of others," she spoke softly, "forgive me, Beast Boy, I'm rambling and it's probably taking up your time," she made a move to get up, but a gentle hand stopped her.

"Raven its ok. I'm listening," he smiled.

She settled back down and kept her eyes focused on her hands. "I don't know what else to say."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Huh?" Raven asked, snapping out of her trance and glancing at him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he repeated nervously.

Raven went back to starring at her hands. "I needed some time to think," she said slowly.

"About?"

"About what you said," she stated honestly.

"Oh," Beast Boy looked out towards the sea.

Following his glance, she looked out at the sea also. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but I can't risk hurting all those that I care for. The Titans are my family, and it's dangerous enough as is since you're all a part of my life. I can't risk losing any of you, and I can't risk opening my heart even more so than I already have," she looked down, "I'm sincerely sorry," she said in a whisper.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, his breathing had slowed and Raven felt his heart breaking. The changeling got up, "It's ok. I understand," he stated heavily and started walking away.

The caring side of Raven appeared next to her. "That's it? You're going to just let him walk away? Raven, you care about him more than anyone else on this team. They may be family, but ... this is Beast Boy! He's not family, he's ... more than that. Are you going to just let him go that easily?" she paused and looked at Beast Boy sadly, "You do know that if he ever finds someone else, you're jealous side will do more damage than any other emotion."

Turning her head, Raven looked at herself, "What are you talking about?"

"Jealousy triggers a lot of different feelings; confusion, insecurity, sadness, even anger-"

"Heartbreak would do more damage, I think I can handle jealousy," she shot back.

"No Raven, you can't. You've never truly dealt with heartbreak-"

"Malchior-"

"Was just a piece of paper, he wasn't real. He wasn't even human. Human love, Raven, is different. It's made of _real_ magic. Malchoir just used you, he betrayed you, he didn't love you and you didn't love him. Beast Boy, he loves you. He admitted to it, and you felt his heartbreaking. I felt it! He deserves a chance Rae," she paused shortly, "_You_ deserve a chance," and with that, her caring side vanished.

The dark sorceress stood up slowly, looked out at the stars and turned her body in the direction that Beast Boy walked off too. She closed her eyes and started searching for him, and she found him. Her soul self engulfed her and she appeared a few feet away from him.

"Beast Boy," she whispered.

He didn't turn around, but he knew she was there. He cleared his throat, "What's up?" he asked, trying not to sound too upset.

They both knew better. They both knew that she could feel what he felt, and boy did he hate that at the moment.

She walked up next to his left side and placed her left hand on his right cheek. Her hand guided his face so that they were looking each other. "Beast Boy, I care about you. I lied when I said you were family to me. You're not family, you're more than that-"

"I don't need you're sympathy, Raven."

"This isn't sympathy," she whispered as she brought her lips up to his.

For the first time in her life, she felt love that was meant for her.

Beast Boy brought his left hand up and wrapped it around her waste, while the other touched her cheek. The kiss lasted for a good length of time. They broke apart and Raven smiled.

"What about earlier?" he asked, "What if love destroys us?"

She touched his lips lightly with her finger and looked up at him caringly. "That's why we have hope," she whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
